This invention relates to a fixing device for at least one line.
For fixing lines, for exam pie hydraulic lines or brake lines, in vehicles, in particular at the vehicle body, different fixing devices are known from the prior art. Such fixing devices are faced with increasingly higher demands. The fixing devices should ensure a secure hold of the line in the vehicle and protect the line against the shocks and vibrations occurring in the vehicle. Furthermore, however, the fixing devices should be quick and easy to mount and have low manufacturing costs.